mxofandomcom-20200214-history
Mx0 Wiki
Welcome to MxO Wikia MxO Wikia a collaborative website about your topic that anyone can edit! Summary M×0 centers around a young man named Taiga Kuzumi who has a hot-headed temper and is able to hold his own in a fight. During an interview to determine if he can attend Seinagi Private High School (私立聖凪高校''Shiritsu Seinagi Kōkō''?) that he had plans of joining, Taiga is asked what he would do if he could use magic. "Conquer the World" is his reply and it is quickly followed by an outburst of laughter from a very cute girl. Upon confronting the girl, she realizes how rude it was of her to laugh at his answer and tries to apologize, ultimately grasping his hands with tears in her eyes. After that point, he does not remember much else about the interview, but one thing he cannot change: he failed to enter the school. Blaming the girl for his failing to enter the school, he goes to Seinagi to confront her about it, when a teacher mistakes Taiga for a student ditching class and pulls him through some type of strange energy barrier that surrounds the school. Without realizing what has just happened, he has set foot on a school dedicated to teaching its students how to use magic, though the shock of his first encounter with it freaks him out so much that he tries to get away from the teacher as fast as he can, effectively convincing the latter that he is a suspicious person. After a confrontation where he is hit with a rather odd spell, he is able to tie the teacher up and run away. Unfortunately, he gets into some more trouble with some upperclassman and during this time is surprised to have found the girl from the interview attending the school. His main priority is then changed from merely survival in a strange land to finding this girl and conveying his feelings of romantic attraction to her, which have most suddenly become clear to him. Before long, however, he runs into the same teacher from before and has yet another fight with him. All the teacher wants to do is erase his memory of the school in order to keep the place a secret from the outside world, but Taiga still has to tell the girl how he feels. During the fight, despite not knowing any magic whatsoever, Taiga dodges the teacher's attacks and accidentally annihilates an entire classroom in front of a crowd of onlookers who believe it to be due to the use of his magic. At this point, who should appear but the girl he's been searching for, who screams out to her father who was just blown up by Taiga. Angry at what he's done, the girl, whose name is Aika Hiiragi, uses her own magic and blows him away. Later on, due to various circumstances surrounding strict rules of the school, Taiga is admitted into the school but with only one difference from all the other students: he can't use magic. He must now try to survive in a school of magic and try to fool the entire school that he's a powerful magic user at the same time. Category:Browse